People often enjoy physical exercises with the growing development of life standards. They may participate in a variety of sports, such as basketball, football, badminton, tennis, hockey, etc. Such sports are often simulated with game tables for use in homes, arcades or similar recreational settings. The present disclosure deals with hockey pucks or game pieces for games such as simulated hockey games, typically hockey game tables or games supported on flat elevated surfaces such as tables. Hockey puck pieces are typically used with hockey game tables with solid surfaces or with air hockey forced air style tables. The game pieces are normally propelled by the game players using handheld handles or mallets. It is desirable to have a game playing piece which enhances play.
Currently, solid single-color hockey pucks are most commonly used in the game table market. Red is a common color. Solid game table hockey pucks are usually made from injected plastics and are configured to float on an air cushion in an air hockey type game.